talisman_emperorfandomcom-20200214-history
Cultivation
Cultivation Ranks Soul Ranks Perception * Commonly available to Congenital Realm * After slipping out of their mortal shell their soul that isn't truly formed starts gaining strength and allows cultivators to sense the world around them with greater precision, considered a first step towards cultivating a soul Perception Force * Commonly available to Violet Palace Realm * The soul doesn't undergo any qualitative transformation but this is the stage where you truly set up your foundation on cultivating the soul, you can sense the world with even greater precision and you start to walk the path of Dao Spiritual Perception * Commonly available to Golden Hall Realm * At this stage, the soul becomes more corporeal and perception of the world qualitatively transforming becoming something that can interact with the world, also allowing cultivators to sense Dao Insights and comprehend them Divine Perception * Commonly available to Golden Core Realm * Soul transforms into Divine Soul becoming truly corporeal allowing cultivator to interact with the world, even more, they can sense Dao Insights with great clarity and can even utilize them in battles Divine Sense * Commonly available to [[Rebirth Realm|'Rebirth Realm']] and [[Nether Transformation Realm|'Nether Transformation Realm']] * At Rebirth, Divine Soul transforms into Primordial Spirit which melts into the rebirth wheel, turning the soul into something unextinguishable, hence even if the body perishes the soul can still persist and can even recreate the body to be reborn * At Nether Transformation, Divine Soul doesn't undergo any major change but it becomes stronger in every sense and allows the cultivator to sense Dao Laws with greater clarity Immortal Perception * Commonly available to [[Earthly Immortal Realm|'Earthly Immortal Realm']] * You can first sense Immortal Laws at this stage but you still can't truly use them or sense them with perfect clarity, considered the first step towards gaining undying soul Heavenly Immortal ''Sense'' * Commonly available to Heavenly Immortal Realm * At this stage, you enter the Immortal World and you truly can sense Immortal Laws becoming and existence already surpassing mortals Mysterious Immortal Sense * Commonly available to Mysterious Immortal Realm * When in this realm your soul accumulates Jade Light which is in later stages used to wake up the soul to give it spiritualization and after that to wash the soul with Jade Light to make it purer allowing the cultivator to sense Laws a lot clearer Golden Immortal Sense * Commonly available to[[Golden Immortal | Golden Immortal Realm]] * At this stage, cultivator grasps Great Principles, and although there is no major transformation to the soul it still becomes greater in every way Saint Immortal Sense * Commonly available to Saint Immortal Realm * Similar to the previous stage there is no major evolution to the soul but it becomes vastly greater in every way than the previous stage Immortal King Sense * Commonly available to Immortal King Realm * When cultivators reach Utter Peak of Immortal King Realm they condense Primeval Dao Quintessence which allows them to undergo a baptism that makes their soul stronger, purer and vaster in every way allowing them to set a firm foundation towards making their soul truly undying and eternal Undying Divine Flame * Commonly available to World Enlightened True God Realm * This is when a cultivator becomes a True God and within their soul, they condense an Undying Divine Flame or Eternal Divine Flame which makes their soul eternal as long as the flame is not extinguished, meaning as long as the cultivator is not killed by an outside influence they can live forever at the same time you can sense Divine Laws Divine Altar * Commonly available to Domain Enlightened Spirit God Realm * This is the next level for the soul and at this level, you need to open a Divine Altar within your Undying Divine Flame and condense Spiritual Light which helps the soul undergo another baptism and allows you to sense Divine Laws with greater precision Dao Root * Commonly available to Universe Enlightened Ancestral God Realm * At this level, you obtain Dao Root which allows you to strengthen your soul to another level allowing you to sense Divine Laws even clearer but there is no major change Imperial Monarch Stars * Commonly available to Imperial Monarch Realm * Emperor Monarch has to condense nine stars within their Undying Divine Flame to reach Perfection of this stage, although there is no special transformation of the soul it still gets far stronger with each Star condensed Dao Lord River of Fate * Commonly available to Dao Lord Realm * At this level, you can 'see' the River of Fate and the strength of your soul determines how clearly you can see it, the greater the strength and foundation the greater the clarity, some of the weaker Dao Lords can only see small parts and they can only see a vague blurry outline, and the greater talent the greater clarity, when Chen Xi broke through he could see the entire River of Fate with perfect clarity References Category:Cultivation Category:Universe